


Four Breaths

by Jellywish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellywish/pseuds/Jellywish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi seeks out comfort from Hanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Short levihan fluff because we all need it.

Hanji's door to her room slammed open, slightly waking her from a deep sleep. She glanced over at a stoic Levi standing in the frame of the doorway before he stepped in. His boots clunked on the wooden floor as he walked inside and gently closed the door behind him. The woman squinted at him in a sleepy trance. He must have been having a rough night.

"Good, you're awake."

"Only because you hurled the damn door open." Hanji flopped back onto her pillow. "You know, you could always wake me up nicer rather than doing that every time you come in here at night."

"I've tried. You're such a deep sleeper, four eyes." He made his way over to her bed. One. Two. Three. Four steps. Levi sat down on the side of it and sighed audibly enough for her to hear.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

"No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Hanji scooted over towards him, much more awake now. Her arms slipped around his waist while her forehead rested on his lower back. They both stayed there for a while before she suggested that he lay down next to her. He complied and removed his boots before getting settled in.

"It's comforting." He finally breathed out, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Your company."

The scientist smiled to herself before snuggling up behind Levi and wrapping her arms around him once more to hold him in place. However, he shifted, causing Hanji to loosen her hold, and he turned to face her.

"Go back to sleep, four eyes."

"Heh. Alright. Only if you promise to as well."

"Deal."

Hanji resumed holding on to Levi, bringing him close to her chest. He didn't mind and returned the gesture; sliding his free arm around her waist at first, then up her back.

She always made his nights better with her presence and affection, though he would never tell Hanji that. No matter what he was feeling, be it grief, doubt, or even fear, she made him forget all of the negative emotions he ever felt.

Levi focused on going to sleep with her now. He could tell she was already knocked out as her arms went limp around him. One. Two. Three. Four breaths Hanji breathed out before he fell into a calming slumber with her.


End file.
